Meu amor, minha flor, minha menina
by liviasheila
Summary: songfic


Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter pertence única e exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling.

Esta é uma songfic baseada na música de mesmo nome da autoria de Zeca Baleiro

Pós-Hogwarts. Contém spoilers do sexto livro

Shipper: HG/SS

-------------

Hermione agora faz parte do seleto grupo de aurores do ministério da magia. Voldemort, graças a ela, como sempre, foi derrotado por Harry dois anos após terminarem os estudos. A Ordem da Fênix não tinha mais razão pra existir, e ele não tinha mais razão para encontrá-la. Já havia sido duro perder o lugar de poder ao deixar de ser seu professor e com o fim da ordem, nem colegas de equipe eles eram mais.

Como ele poderia imaginar que a intransigência daquela menininha metida a sabe tudo que ele viu crescer lhe faria tanta falta. Ela sempre fora um estímulo intelectual pra ele. Foi por esse ângulo que começou a pensar nela, antes de ter o insight de que estava apaixonado por alguém 21 anos mais jovem, que sempre o desprezou. Ou quase sempre...

"_Meu amor minha flor minha menina  
Solidão não cura com aspirina  
Tanto que eu queria o teu amor  
Vem me trazer calor, fervor, fervura  
Me vestir do terno da ternura  
Sexo também é bom negócio  
O melhor da vida é isso e ócio  
Isso e ócio."_

Foi no final de uma aula, no sétimo ano. Ela esperou que todos saíssem para falar com o professor. Havia alguma coisa diferente nela depois do feriado de natal, quando rompeu com Ronald Weasley, após poucos meses de namoro ("o melhor da festa é esperar por ela" dizia um velho ditado trouxa) e o que estava por vir era apenas mais uma demonstração pública da nova Hermione. O público, nesse dia, era ele.

O fato de ter nascido trouxa, dava-lhe ainda mais charme e o domínio de perigosas artimanhas que não dependiam de magia, mas que faziam mais estragos do que o experiente professor de poções podia prever ao aceitar o desafio. Hermione foi direta como nunca.

- Severus, tem 10 minutos pra mim?

- Professor Snape, Srta Granger, não estamos no largo Grimmauld...

Hermione revirou os olhos ao pensar como a mesma pessoa poderia ser completamente diferente de acordo com a localização geográfica.

- Digníssimo senhor professor de poções, poderia ou não conversar comigo por 10 minutos?

- Fale logo Granger.

- Quero saber por que sua insistência em me fazer pensar que seria melhor que eu seguisse o magistério, sendo professora em Hogwarts, do que trabalhando no ministério da magia?

- Eu disse isso? Quando? O que você e seus amigos farão depois que eu me livrar de vocês no final do ano, não me interessa.

- Não se faça de idiota Sev... Snape! Passou o verão dizendo isso. A Ordem toda sabe!

_O péssimo hábito trouxa de fazer fofoquinhas, estava definitivamente absorvido pelo mundo bruxo, pensou Snape antes de achar uma resposta menos comprometedora e humilhante do que a verdadeira._

- Ok Granger. Ando preocupado com a renovação do quadro de professores de Hogwarts. Perdemos Dumbledore e não sabemos quantos mais perderemos até o final da guerra, e quando isso tudo acabar, professores serão mais necessários do que aurores.

A resposta fazia sentido, mas não era toda a verdade. Era apenas parte. E Hermione sabia disso. O jeito que Snape a olhava e se dirigia a ela, desde o início do seu namoro com Ron havia mudado. Pelo menos fora de Hogwarts sim. A psicologia trouxa explicava essas atitudes e isso não passou batido a uma estudante como Hermione Granger. É como se, depois de vê-la ao lado do mais novo dos garotos Weasley, o mundo tivesse percebido que ela não era apenas uma biblioteca ambulante e que havia se tornado uma bela mulher, que sabia usar ao seu favor os conhecimentos que tinha adquirido nos dois mundos dos quais fazia parte. Snape foi o que visivelmente, apesar de todos os esforços em contrário, mais se encantou com a mudança.

- Vou fingir que acredito e, por isso, te fazer uma proposta.

Snape virou de costas, esvaziando caldeirões e guardando ingredientes simulando indiferença.

- Não tenho tempo para as suas brincadeiras Grang...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, foi puxado pelo braço e se viu a alguns milímetros do rosto de Hermione. O aroma que o cabelo dela desprendia sempre o deixava atordoado. Se afastou, cruzou os braços e parou para ouvi-la.

- Quero um desafio de poções?

- Hã?

- É isso mesmo. Se minha poção sair melhor que a sua, eu desisto da carreira de auror e venho lecionar em Hogwarts.

- Não seja pretensiosa Hermione. Sou o professor de poções dessa escola desde antes de você descobrir que era uma bruxa. E, além disso, o que eu ganharia caso você viesse trabalhar aqui?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda Severus?

Não precisava. Ele sabia que tinha se descuidado várias vezes durante os encontros da Ordem. Emudecia quando Hermione chegava e até sorria quando ela tinha alguma das suas idéias brilhantes. Sempre dava um jeito de se dirigir a ela, por mais que fosse estranho, não só para os outros membros como pra ele, que não se reconhecia perto dela.

- De que tipo seriam as poções?

- Do amor.

- E quem as testariam?

- Nós, é lógico!

Snape emudeceu.

Era dele, era dele a culpa por esse comportamento. Que grande pretensioso ele foi ao tentar demover de um sonho de anos, uma Grifinória, com sua clássica teimosia, nada poderia chamar mais atenção do que isso... Mas se os Grifinórios nunca perdiam uma oportunidade de demonstrar coragem, um sonserino jamais perderia a oportunidade de demonstrar poder e foi assim que ele aceitou aquele desafio absurdo que transgredia dezenas de regras de Hogwarts e da Ordem.

"_Minha cara, minha Carolina  
A saudade ainda vai bater no teto  
Até um canalha precisa de afeto  
Dor não cura com penicilina."  
_

Daquela época louca, de madrugadas felizes entre caldeirões borbulhantes e provocações mútuas dentro da Sala Precisa, só havia restado aquilo: lembranças e fotos no melhor (melhor não, pior) estilo trouxa, ou seja, imóveis, espalhadas pelo quarto. Recentes, apenas os recortes do Profeta Diário sobre tudo que se publicava sobre Hermione e sua bem-sucedida carreira. As masmorras nunca pareceram tão frias e os corredores da escola tão vazios.

"_Meu amor minha flor minha menina  
Tanto que eu queria o teu amor  
Tanto amor em mim como um quebranto  
Tanto amor em mim, em ti nem tanto."_

Depois de tantas noites de convívio, mas antes que as poções ficassem prontas, ficou claro para ele a motivação de tudo aquilo. Hermione estava testando seu poder de sedução e Snape, num misto de surpresa e raiva, descobriu antes dela, que esse poder era grande. Não foi necessário poção alguma, pra nenhum dos dois. Hermione também não saiu imune ao próprio joguinho. Os meses que se seguiram foram de beijos furtivos trocados pelos cantos do colégio, detenções inventadas e de um trabalho de convencimento, primeiro de Harry, depois de toda família Weasley, e por fim de Minerva McGonagall, a nova diretora, a aceitar o improvável e atípico relacionamento.

"_minha cora minha Coralina  
mais que um goiás de amor carrego  
destino de violeiro cego  
Há mais solidão no aeroporto  
Que num quarto de __hotel__ barato  
Antes o atrito que o contrato"_

Para Snape a pior parte daquilo tudo era conviver com "aquela gente". Mas pra ficar junto da pestinha CDF, que após se formar em Hogwarts obteve a nota mais alta nos testes para aurores de toda história do ministério da magia, ele fez força. E muita. Como não admirar alguém tão absurdamente apaixonante? Ao lado de Hermione, até a convivência com os Weasley lhe parecia menos repulsiva, mesmo os olhares chorosos de Rony não chegavam a desviar sua atenção daquela menina/mulher tão inteligente e tão forte, mas que ao mesmo tempo sabia se deixar proteger, ainda que de fato, não precisasse dessa proteção.

Mas a "nova Hermione" se foi tão rápido quanto chegou. Todas as guerras, em qualquer que seja o mundo, causam transformações nas pessoas e Hermione participaria decisivamente do capítulo final daquela. Nada foi igual depois daquele mês de julho, pra ninguém, principalmente para Snape. Ele via Hermione escorrer por entre seus dedos. Foi um afastamento tão fluido que nenhum dos dois sabia explicar, perceberam apenas que com o fim da guerra, o fim da ordem e a morte de vários conhecidos, em ambos os lados da luta, acabou também a vontade de Hermione de estar com ele. E foi o fim daquele sonho lúcido, que foi a coisa mais próxima de felicidade que ele experimentara na vida.

"_Telefone não basta ao desejo  
O que mais invejo é o que não vejo  
O céu é azul, o mar também_

_Se bem que o mar as vezes muda,  
Não suporto livros de __auto__-ajuda  
Vem me ajudar, me dá seu bem"_

Só o que ele tinha agora da parte dela, eram corujas com saudações formais em datas comemorativas que mais pareciam fazer parte de um mailing-bruxo. Pior era saber que, mesmo depois de se dar conta de que ela e Rony não serviam pra ficar juntos, era na Toca que ela passava essas datas, rodeada pela família Weasley e seus amigos aurores, incluindo-se aí a anta do Potter. Sim. Ele voltaria a se submeter àqueles encontros sociais, caso ela quisesse. Era só o tempo de chegar em Hogsmeade, desaparatar e aparatar na porta dos Weasley. Ele só precisava de um bilhete numa coruja, um sinal qualquer...

"_Meu amor minha flor minha menina  
Tanto que eu queria o teu amor  
Tanto amor em mim como um quebranto  
Tanto amor em mim, em ti nem tanto"_

Para o que Snape estava sentido, não havia remédio ou poção, psicologia ou adivinhação, médico ou medibruxo. Ele ainda não tinha entendido que para dor de amor, não há "finite incantatem".

-------------

essa é a primeira coisa q eu publico na vida, mas não precisam ter dó na hora dos reviews. quero sinceridade.

agradecimento especial à Kiwiipop q me deu coragem pra escrever.


End file.
